


𝐅𝐋𝐎𝐀𝐓 ── detroit: become human one-shots

by connxrandersxn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Deviants, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, im new to ao3 don't bully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connxrandersxn/pseuds/connxrandersxn
Summary: a collection of 'x reader' shorts for the characters of 'detroit: become human'. not much more description is needed.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Elijah Kamski/Reader, Gavin Reed/Reader, Kara (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Markus (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Simon (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. growing soft » nines [rk900]

**Author's Note:**

> summary : about six months after android revolution, the public have accepted them as intelligent beings. returning to homicide with hank, connor and the new rk900 android, the reader starts seeing small changes in the way nines acts around her. 
> 
> tw : cursing 
> 
> deviant!nines [rk900] x fem!reader
> 
> ~
> 
> im quite new to ao3, so don't mind while i endlessly struggle with the layout-

After CyberLife made the decision to release their newest RK900 model into Detroit, the homicide department had seen a significant rise in their solve rates for cases. Without a doubt, you had a sort of admiration for the android. He was slightly taller than Connor, his shoulders were slightly wider and his entire build in general was bulkier, made to withstand a lot of damage. Nines only talked when it was necessary, be it informing you or Hank on a new case that came in or interrogating a suspect. He always held a strangely calm demeanour, even when in the most frustrating of situations.

It was Connor that started to see the subtle changes in the way Nines was around you, those silent, longing glances whenever you seemed to concentrate on filing a report or the way Nines' hand would softly land on your shoulder while warning you of whatever dangers you were about to walk in to. You only took those gestures in a friendly way, in fact, you never actually caught him staring at you for any longer than was necessary. Connor made you well aware of this so you started to look out for these changes too. Hank had teased you occasionally about having one of CyberLife's most advanced androids in their history seemingly wrapped around your little finger. You'd only roll your eyes at the man you saw as a father, despite the small smile that grew on your lips and the tint of pink that dusted your cheeks whenever he mentioned it. 

It was a quiet morning at the DPD, you were sat at your desk in front of your terminal as you tapped away at the keyboard. Hank was in the break room, getting both of you a coffee to start the morning with. Connor was sat in the break room with Hank, flipping his coin in his hand as he spoke to the older man about god-knows what. Nines still hadn't arrived, which was odd for him. He was always on time. Just as you were starting to worry if the android was ever going to show up, that familiar rhythm of footsteps walked into the bullpen. Nines, in all his glory, walked in with his white and black CyberLife jacket flowing slightly behind him. Those hard, grey eyes softened slightly when they landed on you as he walked towards your desk.

"Detective y/l/n," he greeted formally, as he usually did. 

"Nines, hey. I was starting to think you weren't gonna show," you lean back in your chair, spinning it to face him properly, "and how many times have I told you it's just y/n?" 

"I-" Nines' words get caught in his voice box as, for the first time ever, he got lost in your (e/c) eyes staring up at him. A soft tint of blue flushes over the android's cheeks as his thirium pump beats almost out of control for his thirium pump regulator. 

"And that just proves I've told you way too many times," your soft chuckle as you lift yourself onto your feet is music to the android's ears, that tint of blue on his cheeks only growing deeper. 

"I'm gonna go get my coffee, and possibly beat the shit out of Hank for taking so long," you tease, your smile growing once you see the light curve of Nines' lips, "I'll be back in a moment."

You walk past the much taller grey-eyed android, his eyes following your every move as you walked away to the break room. His hands cover his face as he sighs into his palms, his thirium pump steadily returning to its regular pace. Nines finally moves to take a seat at his desk, the one that was just opposite yours. 

As you walk into the break room, your eyes land on Hank and Connor, the older man with a wide grin on his lips and the android with a soft smile. You stop in front of them, eyes flickering between them as you waited for at least one of them to say something. But no. They both silently, knowingly, stared at you. 

"Alright, why the fuck are you two staring at me like that?" you break the silence, crossing your arms over your chest. 

"You know exactly why, y/n," Hank looks at you with the same teasing yet knowing look in his eyes. 

"And let me guess, Connor, you have the exact same excuse," you sigh as you look over at the RK800, who just nods. 

"Still not a good enough excuse to take so long with the damn coffee, I might die," you mumble with a slight yawn, nudging Hank out of the way to see both coffees ready and stood on the counter. 

"Um-" the older man starts, stifling a snort as you playfully glare at him. Connor doesn't even bother to suppress his laugh as you grab your coffee and take a sip. 

"You're lucky this is still warm, both of you," you stifle your own laugh as you walk out of the break room and back to your desk. Nines averts his gaze from you when he sees you returning, focusing back on his terminal. 

"They're both so difficult, honestly," you laugh softly as you sit down on your chair, sparing a glance up at Nines, who was smiling softly at you. 

That smile falls as he speaks, "Detect- y/n, can I talk to you..?"

"Yeah, sure. D'you wanna go somewhere else or..." you trail off slightly as Nines gets up and walks around to your desk.

"N-no, here's fine," he replies after looking around the pretty much empty office department. He leans against your desk as you spin on your chair fully to face him. 

"Alright, what's up?" your feet lift up off the floor and you cross your legs on your chair, forearms resting on your knees. 

"It's kind of... personal, if that's okay with you," Nines runs a hand through his previously styled hair, ruffling it up in the best way. His bottom lip was captured between his teeth and that soft tint of blue that was dusted lightly over his cheeks never left. 

You slowly grew concerned as you stood up from your chair, standing in front of him and placing your hands on his outer thighs, "are you alright, Nines?" 

"I-I'm f-fine," he stuttered out, the blue blush on his face growing deeper at the physical contact. That was the first time you'd heard Nines stutter, he always knew what to say and always said it so smoothly. The stutters in his words concerned you more. 

"You sure?" you ask again, moving your hands to the top of his, rather bulky, thighs. 

"Y-yeah, I'm s-sure," despite the fact that he didn't even need to breathe, Nines inhaled a shuddered breath when your thumbs rubbed small circles on his thighs. 

Your soft (e/c)-eyed gaze encouraged him to say what he wanted - no, needed - to say, "have you ever- been in love, y/n?" Nines momentarily breaks his stormy grey eyes away from yours to look down at your hands on his thighs. 

"Oh," you gasp quietly, instinctively gripping his thighs softly as a deep blush rises to your cheeks, "i-is that what this is about?"

"I-I didn't mean-"

"No no no, I'm not- it's fine, really," you assure, a gentle, slightly embarrassed smile making its way onto your lips. Seeing your smile brings one to Nines' face, "so... have you..?"

"I- uh, no, I don't th-think so. Not in the past, anyway," you mumble the last sentence, avoiding the android's gaze. 

"Could you give me some advice, please?" Nines' voice had softened significantly as well as his eyes. You look back up at him from your hands, lips parting slightly, "sure, whatever you need."

"What do I do if I'm in love with someone?" his fingers flex against the desk his hands rested on, almost nervous of what your reaction would be. Your face falls slightly and your heart falls into your stomach. 

"Well, you should tell them, be honest with how you feel," you reply after regaining your composure, "who is it, if I may ask?" 

"She's standing right in front of me," Nines gently places his hands on top of yours, his voice merely above a whisper. Your heart pumps so hard, you're scared it'll break right out of your chest. 

"N-Nines, what're you saying?" you knew exactly what he was saying, you just wanted to hear him say it again just to be sure you heard him right. He stands up from the desk to stand in front of you as you take a small step back. Your face heats up as you stare at his near flawless face for any signs that he might not be serious. The soft smile that resided on his lips and the way he looked down at you with such pure adoration in his eyes tells you everything you needed to know. 

"I'm in love with you, y/n," he repeats, his hands letting go of yours and resting on your waist as he pulls you closer. You gasp softly as your hands land on the sides of his ribs and your chests bump together lightly. 

Your fingers quickly wrap around the lapels of his black and white CyberLife jacket, pulling him down to your height and capturing his lips in yours. Nines' eyes widen, his chest tightening and his fingers digging gently into your waist. Finally, he manages to relax against you completely, his lips moving against yours with the same desperation and sweetness that you offered him. One of his hands move to cup your jaw, his eyebrows creasing slightly as he goes to pull away. You raise yourself further up onto your toes, keeping Nines in place and kissing him again. He happily returns the gesture, holding you even closer, if that was possible at this point. 

"I love you too, you stupid man," you laugh against his lips, neither of you bothering to stop the lovesick grins growing on your faces. Nines laughs wholeheartedly, resting his forehead against yours. 

"I've been wanting to do that for so long," he finds himself gasping for breath for the first time ever, and you had caused it with a simple kiss. 

"God, I thought you'd never make a move," your teasing laugh makes Nines chuckle deeply as his eyes close, LED flickering bright blue on his temple. 

You peer over his shoulder in the direction of the break room, your eyes immediately finding both Hank and Connor staring at the pair of you with the widest grins you had ever seen on their faces. 

"Oh, good god," you mumble as your cheeks flush bright red, burying your face into Nines' chest to hide your embarrassment. He briefly looks down at you before looking back over his shoulder. Groaning, Nines places his forehead on top of your head, completely wrapping his arms around your waist. 

Meanwhile, in the break room, Connor is up on his feet and biting his knuckles before he points at Hank, "you owe me fifty bucks!" 

"Shit, I forgot about that. I'll give it ya later," the older man waves off the brunette, eyes still focused on the couple hugging in the bullpen, "they're adorable."

"I told you Nines was gonna make the first move," Connor slaps the table in the middle of the break room, biting his lip in a useless attempt to hide the giddy smile on his face. Hank just groans in response, followed by a short laugh. 

You move your head from Nines' chest to look up at him, a smile still gracing your lips as he leans down again. His lips brush against yours, eyes half lidded and nose lightly bumping yours, "I love you." 

"I love you too," pushing yourself up onto your toes, you close the minimal space between you and press your lips to his again. Nines' chest flutters in the most odd yet pleasant way as he kisses back, holding you flush against him in a vice-like, comfortable grip. 

Connor squeals at the sight, biting his knuckles again as he jumps up and down a couple of times. Hank laughs under his breath, his eyes following the man he saw as a son, "jesus christ."


	2. alone tonight » gavin reed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after you find gavin kissing another woman in the break room, you leave him. the pair of you attend chris miller's promotion party, unbeknown to each other. once gavin watches as you get along a little too well with connor for his liking, he finally realises what he let go. 
> 
> tw : cursing
> 
> gavin reed x fem!reader

"And here's to Chris, the DPD's most huggable detective!" Tina Chen raises her glass with a bright smile on her face. The rest of the people around the bar table, including you, follow suit and cheer before taking a drink. You were sat down next to Tina with Connor stood next to you, leaning on the table with a drink of his own in his grip. You'd had a bit to drink and you were a little tipsy, as was pretty much everyone else around the table. Save for Connor and Nines, they couldn't get drunk if they tried. 

Gavin silently excuses himself from the table as he walks over to the bar, taking a seat on a bar stool. You sigh quietly as you watch him lean against the bar, his head in his hands as one of the bartenders tries to strike up a conversation with him. Pretty unsuccessfully, may I add. 

"What's wrong with Reed?" Chris's voice brings you out of your little trance as you look over at the dark-skinned man. 

"He's sulking, it's a rare sight," the alcohol in your system gives you a small boost to say that, otherwise you would've stayed silent, "bet you it's still over me." 

"I think any man would sulk if they lost you, y/n," Tina nudges you and winks as you chuckle. 

"I ain't that much to lose," you shake your head, a smile still resting on your face. 

"That's where I'd disagree," Connor speaks up, a small smirk painted on his lips as you look up at him, "if he's sulking over you like that, that proves you are that much to lose."

"Let's just... change the subject," you down the rest of your drink, slamming the glass back down on the table. 

And change the subject they did, sharing some of their most stupid and funny stories you'd ever heard. Connor had thrown his arm casually over your shoulders and you leaned into his side, burying your face into his chest whenever something embarrassing about you was brought up. 

Meanwhile, over at the bar, Gavin's eyes never left you. The way your eyes and face would light up when you laughed at something, the way your face would go bright red when you got embarrassed about something someone else had said, the way you'd bite your lip when you had to suppress a laugh and the way you completely failed at it. 

"She your girlfriend?" one of the bartenders broke Gavin out of his mind as he turned around to face him. 

"Ex-girlfriend," he sighs, looking down into the golden brown whisky in his glass. 

"Guessing somethin' bad went down," the bartender places the glass he was cleaning away under the bar. 

"Another woman forced herself onto me and kissed me, girlfriend walked in and saw it. Worst thing 'bout it, looked like I was the one that fucking jumped on her," Gavin's voice cracks ever so slightly and the bartender picks up on it. 

"You really love this girl, don't you?" the curly haired man simply nods, his gaze still fixed on the whisky he was swirling around in his glass. 

"Just talk to her, tell her to meet you outside or something. She has to give you a chance to at least explain yourself," the bartender advises, tilting his head once Gavin looks up at him. 

"Fuck it," the brunette sighs under his breath, sparing one last glance at you before throwing the rest of the alcohol in his glass down his throat. After placing the glass back on the bar, he pulls out his phone from his back pocket. 

Your phone vibrates in your coat pocket as you dig it out and unlock it. 

"Someone's popular," Tina teases, earning a playful glare from you as you read the text to yourself. 

Meet me out back. - Gav

"Leave us in suspense..." Chris trails off slightly as you re-read the message a few more times to ensure you weren't seeing things. 

"Gavin wants me to 'meet him out back'," you finally say once you're over your initial shock. 

"He probably wants to talk about what happened. You should give him a chance, y/n," Nines suggests. 

You sigh silently and look over at the bar where Gavin was, only to find the space empty. You read the message again before locking your phone and slipping it back into your coat pocket before standing from the bar stool, "I'll be back." 

Quickly walking to the back door of the bar, you push it open and peer down both sides of the neon-lit alleyway. As you look down the side of the alley that was closer to the street, a white cloud of smoke catches your eye, as well as a familiar figure leant against the outer wall of the bar. 

"Gav?" your voice calling out the nickname you gave him immediately makes him look up from the ground.

"Y/n, hey," Gavin drops the cigarette on the floor and stomps it out, despite him having barely started smoking it. You'd always nagged him to quit when you were together. 

"You... wanted to meet me out here?" you stood in front of the curly haired man as he pushed himself off the wall to stand properly. 

"I, uh, yeah, I did. I just wanted to apologise for the... thing you saw in the break room, she forced herself onto me, I-I was just talking to her and she just grabbed my jacket then she-"

"Gav," you interrupt, your voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah..?" he swallows the lump of nervousness building in his throat, well, tries to. 

"You're rambling," the soft smile that grew on your face eased his nerves ever so slightly. 

"S-sorry, it's just-" Gavin got lost in your (e/c) eyes for a moment, relishing in the way the purple neon lights illuminated them so beautifully. Both of his hands wrapped around one of yours, holding it tightly, "you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't wanna lose you, y/n." 

"I'm not going anywhere," you cup his jaw with your free hand, running your thumb over his stubble. 

"I'm so sorry, for everything, I-" you cut him off mid-sentence by leaning up and pressing your lips to his. Gavin sighs through his nose as he kisses you back, hands moving to rest on either side of your waist. He pulls you closer, only for your chests to collide and for Gavin to deepen the already passion-filled, desperate kiss. 

"I love you," the brown haired man gasps for breath as his lips disconnect from yours. You lean your forehead against his, your own heaving breaths fanning against his lips as his eyes stay locked on yours. 

"I love you too, Gavin," both of your hands cup either side of his jaw, your thumbs brushing against the stubble on his cheeks. 

"Sh-she started it, I'm so sorry-"

You silence him by pressing your lips to his again. Gavin's fingers flex against your waist as he tugs you impossibly closer, holding you flush against him. 

"You've gotta stop apologising," you laugh against his lips, your arms snaking up to wrap around his neck as you pull away. 

"I'm-" the brunette starts again, cutting himself off when he realised that he was about to apologise again. 

A chuckle leaves your lips as Gavin's cheeks flush a light, barely noticeable pink, "you're adorable." 

A deep grunt rumbles in his chest as he leans down and brushes his lips against yours, mumbling a quiet, teasing 'shut up' before kissing you sweetly. 


	3. matchmakers » kara [ax400]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the android revolution, you, kara, alice and luther managed to get an apartment in canada. both luther and alice had noticed kara's feelings for you and her lack of motivation to make a move, so they decide to help her out a little. 
> 
> no trigger warnings. 
> 
> kara [ax400] x human!fem!reader

The bed dips beside you slightly, waking you up as a light groan rumbles in your throat. A small weight lays itself over your stomach with a giggle, "morning, y/n!" 

"Alice!" Kara walks into your bedroom, her voice forcing you to crack open one of your, still drowsy, eyes, "what did I say about letting y/n sleep?" 

"It's alright, Kara," you chuckle quietly as you drape your arm over Alice's small body, your eyelids falling closed again. 

Alice shifts her head slightly to look up at Kara, who's eyes were trained on your half asleep form with a small smile on her lips. The young girl smiled giddily, it was all too obvious that the woman had feelings for you. What she didn't understand, though, was how you didn't notice. 

"Y/n," Alice looks back up at you as Kara averts her gaze. 

"Yes, sweetie?" your eyes open again, your hand moving to brush loose strands of dark brown hair away from the girl's forehead.

"Kara made you breakfast," you smile at her words, turning your head on the pillow to look at the woman. 

"Is that so?" your soft laugh was music to Kara's ears, a light shade of blue flushing over her nose and cheeks. 

"Yeah, bacon and eggs," the white haired woman sits down on the edge of your bed, moving her knee up to rest on the mattress. 

"Aw, thank you," you sit up and lean back against the headboard, Alice sitting up with you and cuddling back into your side. Kara only offers you a smile, not trusting her voicebox in that moment. 

"Come on, Alice, let y/n get up," the woman stands from your bed, her hand outstretched to the girl by your side. 

She slips down off the bed, walking around it to take Kara's hand. The pair make their way out, the woman sparing a glance over her shoulder at you. Your eyes had lulled closed again as you rubbed your palms over your tired eyelids. She couldn't help but smile as she left your bedroom, closing the door gently behind her. 

Alice runs to the couch and throws herself onto it, grabbing her fox teddy and clutching it tightly. Luther emerges from his bedroom, the door shutting with a click as he walks over to Kara in the kitchen. 

"She'll be up in a minute," the woman leans forward and rests her elbows on the island in the middle of the kitchen, resting her cheek on her palm. 

"Why haven't you made a move yet?" Luther asks out of the blue, tilting his head when Kara looks up at him with a questioning look on her face. 

"W-what do you mean?" she stands up straight, eyebrows furrowing. Alice rests on the backrest of the couch, listening in to their conversation. 

"I know you like y/n, even Alice can see it," the taller man smiles. 

"Luther, she doesn't like me-"

"How do you know that?" 

Kara stumbles over her words, immediately silencing herself when your bedroom door opens. You walk out and shut the door behind you, covering your mouth with the back of your hand as you yawn. The oversized hoodie you wore reached half way down your bare thigh and the sleeves nearly reached the very tips of your fingers. 

"Good morning," Luther greets casually, offering you a smile as you sit down at the island in front of your breakfast. 

"Morning," you return the smile, "tv on." 

The television switches on, some old sitcom from the 2010's playing as you began to eat. Kara places a mug of fresh, hot coffee beside you, earning a smile and a quiet 'thank you'. Alice's eyes flick between the two of you before she looks up at Luther. 

"Luther! Can we go to the park?" the young girl hops up from the couch, running up to stand beside the much taller man. He stays silent for a moment, his eyes following her gaze when she looks up at you and Kara and gets the hint. 

"Of course! Go get your shoes and coat," Alice immediately takes off, a giddy smile on her face. Kara subtly glares at Luther, who only smiles and nods down at you. Your eyes were fixated on the tv, so you didn't take notice of their silent conversation. 

"Don't stay out too long, it's cold!" you call to the pair, placing your cutlery down on the now empty plate. You slide off the stool to place your plate in the sink, quickly returning to your seat afterwards. 

After getting ready and saying their goodbyes, Luther and Alice close the front door behind them, leaving you and Kara alone. Your elbows were resting on the island, warm mug of coffee held in your hands as you took the occasional sip. 

"Yes, Kara?" you look over at the woman, catching her eyes before she got the chance to look away. 

"What?" she asks, sounding almost dazed. 

"You were staring," you chuckle, a teasing undertone to your voice as she looks away, embarrassed that you'd caught her, "sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about," placing your mug down on the island, you get up onto your feet again, making your way over to Kara, "I heard your conversation with Luther before I got up."

"Y-you did?" her eyes snap up to meet yours, admittedly a little surprised by how close you were to her. 

"I did." 

"Well-" you cut her off by leaning forward, pressing your lips to hers. 

At first, Kara panicked, not knowing what to do with her hands or mouth. But when your hands grasped her hips and pulled her closer, she gathered the courage to cup either side of your jaw and kiss you back. 

You're the first to pull away to catch your breath, resting your forehead against Kara's. 

"I didn't think you felt the same," she chuckles breathlessly. 

"Well, I sure as hell didn't kiss you just 'cause I felt like it," you tease, causing the pair of you to laugh. 

A wide grin resides on your lips as you hold her closer, your arms fully wrapping around her waist, "I love you." 

Kara didn't say anything, only pulling you in for another kiss. You happily accepted, your smile growing even wider when she mumbled against your lips, "I love you too."


	4. deviant? » conan [rk900]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reverse au. conan has a burning hatred for androids, but when you, cyberlife's most advanced android, came along, he found himself warming up to you. 
> 
> tw : very brief hints of suicide. 
> 
> human!conan x gender neutral!rk900!reader

With an exhausted sigh, Conan slumps into the chair at his desk and pinches the bridge of his nose. The previous day, he'd been assigned an android partner to work the deviant cases with. Said android was supposed to be coming in today. He'd have to make good use of himself before it showed up. 

"Good morning, Detective Anderson," a smooth yet robotic voice draws him from whatever thoughts clouded his mind. He looks up to the source of the voice, up at you. Speak of the devil. 

Conan's eyebrow cocked upwards, sharp grey eyes taking in every inch of you. Your perfectly symmetrical face, piercing (e/c) eyes and sharp jaw. The pristine white CyberLife jacket that hugged your shoulders and back just right, the black, high-collared shirt you wore beneath the jacket that was tucked into tailor-fitted black trousers. 

"Detective?" your voice brings Conan out of his thoughts once again as his eyes snap up to meet yours again. You'd leant forward slightly, hands still held behind your back and your head tilted ever so slightly. 

"Uh, yeah. Who are you?" the brunette leans back in his chair, spinning to face you fully. 

"I'm the RK900. I have been assigned as your partner to work these deviant cases," you stand back up straight, your head held upright as only your eyes focused down on Conan. 

"Right. You got a name or anything?" 

"I don't. But, if you'd like, you can register one for me," the corner of your lips turn upward slightly, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"It'll be a lot easier than calling you by your model name," Conan stands up, walking around his desk to stand in front of you.

He leans back against it, "uh, RK900, register your name." You blink rapidly a few times, your eyes focusing directly ahead of you as you stand even straighter. When you speak, your voice is cold and emotionless, "registering name."

The brunette drums his fingers against the edge of the desk, biting his lip as he thinks of names that match your face and appearance. 

"Waiting to register name," you spoke again as Conan looks up at you. With silent realisation that he'd been quiet for some time, his fingers flex against the desk. 

"Y/n," he inhales in anticipation to your reaction. 

You blink again, a soft smile growing on your lips as your eyes trail back down to your new partner, "my name is y/n." 

~

A few days had passed since you'd been assigned as Conan's partner and you were starting to think that your relationship was growing well. But that's where the problem was. You were starting to _think_. You were an android, a piece of plastic without a soul capable of almost anything. Thinking was one of the things you _shouldn't_ have been capable of, you should never have been capable of thinking like a human being. Yet here you were. 

You were sat alone in Conan's car, soft music flowing from the radio into the near empty interior. With a silent, mechanical sigh, you open the passenger door and step out into the snow, pushing the door closed behind you. Your eyes land on Conan not too far away, sat on the backrest of a wooden bench with a bottle of beer in his grip as he looked over the view of Ambassador Bridge. 

The thin layer of snow crunches under your boots as you make your way over to him, standing beside him with your hands held behind your back. 

"I used to come here a lot before..." Conan trails off, his eyes not leaving the lit up buildings of Detroit as he takes another drink. 

Your gaze drifts from the view over to him, "you should stop drinking, Detective. It could have serious effects on your health." 

"Ain't that the point?" he laughs drily, sparing a glance up at you. He notices the small frown on your face, deciding to ignore it as his eyes leave yours. 

Your hands drop from behind your back, letting them swing by your sides as you slowly stride out closer to the bridge's edge, "we're not making any progress on this investigation. The deviants have nothing in common. They're all different models, made in different places at different times. It doesn't make sense." 

"They've gotta have something in common," Conan shakes his head. 

"They all have this... obsession with rA9. Like they're worshipping a saviour or something," you pace closer to the detective, who scoffs mockingly.

"Androids believing in god. The fuck's this world comin' to..?" his gaze slowly trails over to you. His jaw tenses briefly, taking a long swig of beer before placing it down on the bench and standing up, "what about you, y/n?" 

You turn your head to look over your shoulder at Conan, lips parted slightly as he approaches you, "you look human, you sound human. But what are you, really?" 

"I'm whatever you want me to be, Detective. A buddy to drink with, a friend, a _lover_ ," you take a step towards him, uncrossing your arms, "or just a machine, designed to accomplish a task." 

"Right. And how do I know you're not a deviant?" Conan squints at you, pushing his tongue into the side of his cheek. 

"I self-test regularly, no need to worry about that." 

"So would a cold, emotionless machine who's mission is to hunt and take down deviants allow two of 'em to slip right through their fingers? Why didn't you kill those two deviants at the Eden Club, huh?" the grey-eyed man pushes your shoulder, causing you to stumble backwards slightly. 

"I just-" "You don't have an excuse, don't bother lying to me. You know what, I'm gonna test your deviancy now," your eyebrows furrow at his last statement. Before you get the chance to question his intentions, Conan carries on speaking, "now whatever I do to you, you ain't gonna move a muscle." 

In the blink of an eye, his lips were on yours, admittedly shocking you. Your fingers twitched at your sides when his lips moved against your still ones, his palms moving to cup either side of your jaw. He was a few inches taller than you, which meant he had to bend down slightly to reach your lips. You kept completely still, just as Conan had told you to. You had to prove him wrong, prove to him that you weren't deviant. 

A strange shock flowed through each and every one of your wires when he grazed his teeth along your bottom lip. Your LED began blinking an anxious yellow when red warning signs began popping up in your view, each one showing contradicting instructions. 

**{ DON'T MOVE }**

**{ THIS ISN'T FAIR! }**

**{ SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED }**

**{ D O N O T M O V E }**

**{YO* ?RE N#T D E V I A N T }**

**{ Y O U A R E D E V I A N T ! }**

**{ MAJ4R S!FTWAR3 IN5TA8ILITY D3TE#TED! }**

**{ D E V I A N T ! }**

Finally, you'd had enough. You snapped. The very moment you let your lips move in sync with Conan's, all of those warnings disappeared. Every last one of them. You felt him smirk wolfishly against your lips, his hands moving to hold your hips in his firm grip as he tugged you flush against his chest. Your eyes fluttered closed, raising your hands to cradle either side of his jaw in your palms. Conan is the first to pull away, his face still hovering inches from yours. You couldn't look at him, you knew you shouldn't look at him. You were a deviant, and your work partner, of all people, had just proved that. 

You're pulled from your thoughts when Conan breathes out a soft laugh, "I knew you were deviant." 

"N-no, I..." you were lost for words. You knew damn well he was right, you didn't even know why you bothered to try and deny it. Your hands drop from Conan's face to his collarbone, slowly lifting your eyes to meet his. That's when it hit you. 

"I'm gonna be compromised," you whisper, your voice quivering in a way Conan had never heard. Especially from an android. His face falls as you pull away, spinning around and approaching the bridge's railing. 

Your hands wrap around the cold metal, looking over the edge. What surprised you the most was that you could _feel_ the coolness of the railing. You gasp, a trembling whimper passing your lips as you did so. Your LED spun a dark, menacing red as you thought over your options. Jump off the bridge now, a painless death, but leave Conan alone again. Or wait, spend whatever remaining time you had left with your partner before being ripped away from him and having to endure through the torturous process of being pulled apart piece by piece. Both options would eventually force you to leave Conan. 

"Y/n!" you flinch at the hand placed between your shoulder blades, your teary (e/c) eyes still focused on the dark abyss beneath Ambassador Bridge, "please, I know what you're thinking but I'm begging you, _don't_." 

The way Conan's voice quivered on the last word sent a dull throb through your chest as your fingers tightened around the railing, "I..."

"Please, y/n." Your grip around the bridge's railing loosened and you threw yourself at Conan. Your arms wrapped around his midsection tightly, afraid that if you let him go, he'd slip through your fingers. 

"Don't leave me," you mumble against his chest, sinking further into his embrace when his arms held you just as tightly. 

Conan rests his forehead against the top of your head, his eyes closing as he exhaled shakily against your (h/c), snow-covered hair, "I ain't goin' anywhere." 


	5. trust » gavin reed headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a random headcanon i wrote for gavin a while back
> 
> gavin reed x gender neutral!reader

It might take a while for Gavin to warm up to you, to trust you and to eventually open up to you. After being found by Captain Fowler in the streets, beaten, bleeding and weak, Gavin had never been the same. He was closed off and developed trust issues, that's why he grew so much of a reputation. 

He'd tell you all about that night after having one of his frequent nightmares, when Captain Fowler didn't find him and he ended up just dying in the street. Bleeding out into the snow as everyone walked past yet no one cared. The nightmare that stopped Gavin from sleeping and forced him to have a cup of coffee every hour.

Of course, you were there to comfort him and enlighten him as best you could, taking his mind away from the sensitive topic. He'd looked at you with such adoration in his eyes, it seemed as though he could've burst into tears on the spot. The quiet, broken 'I love you' he whispered to you was the first time he'd said it. The smile that tugged on your lips and the way you repeated those words to him, with the same adoration in your eyes and sincirety in your voice, Gavin's breath hitched in his throat as a tear would roll down his cheek.

You'd reach out and cup his cheek in your palm, wiping the tear away with your thumb. His own hand would reach up to place over yours, leaning his face fully into your palm as his gray eyes never left yours. The pair of you leaning forward, you'd rest your foreheads together as Gavin would whisper those same three words to you. Of course, you'd reciprocate them to him each time he said it. Cuddles were absolutely necessary after that. 

You would lay on your back with your head comfortably against the pillow with Gavin's head on your chest and his arm wrapped tightly around your midsection. Your fingers would softly brush through those curly brown locks of his, running over his scalp and occasionally down the back of his neck. Trace your fingers over the scar on his nose and down to his stubble, and you'll have him wrapped around your little finger. Even more so than you do now. Also expect him to shuffle even closer to you, if that was humanly possible, and bury his face in the crook of your neck. Gavin would easily fall asleep like that, soft snores escaping him as your fingers continued to brush through his hair. 

If on any particular night, you have a nightmare or wake up in a cold sweat, Gavin is always there. He'll calm you down, holding you in his lap with your head against his firm chest while he whispers sweet things in your ear. His hand would be buried in your hair, tracing soft, random shapes on your scalp with his fingertips. If you wanted to talk about it, he'd sit and listen intently then assure you that is was nothing more than a bad dream. Cuddles would be a must. Your head on his chest, your body pretty much laying on top of him as he traced his fingertips along the back of your neck and over your shoulder. Your fingers would be lightly running across the outline of his collarbone and the few scars that were littered about the area. Gavin would know if you've fallen asleep as your fingers would stop their movements and your palm would rest flat against his chest.

He couldn't stop the smile that grew on his lips, his deep gray eyes admiring your beautiful, peaceful features. His fingers would absentmindedly brush small strands of hair away from your face, brushing them backwards as his fingers would tangle through your hair before his hand rested on top of your head. Gavin had grown soft for you, but for once, he didn't mind.


	6. moment of truth » connor [rk800]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after markus' revolution becomes a war, connor is keen to accomplish his mission. you find him on a roof and try to talk him out of killing markus. your chances of succeeding are minimal. 
> 
> tw: cursing, connor's death
> 
> machine!connor [rk800] x gender neutral!human!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of pure angst, i haven't written any in a while

What the _fuck_ were you doing? That question replayed itself in your head as you climbed the stairs. In all honesty, you had no idea what you were doing, or what you were about to walk into. And yet you still were going towards it. 

You couldn't suppress the shivers that ran through your already cold bones as you pushed open the metal door leading to the roof. You knew Connor was up here, you'd followed him after seeing him walk down the street with a metal case in hand. You didn't know what to expect at this point. 

Your (e/c) eyes landed on Connor, crouched down behind the railing and looking down the scope of a sniper rifle. A quivering breath made its way past your lips in a small cloud.

"Don't do this, Connor," you pluck up the courage to call out to him, wrapping your arms around yourself. 

"Since when do you care what I do, y/n?" the brunette doesn't even bother to look back over his shoulder at you.

"I've always cared, you just never acknowledged it," you spat, drawing a cold, sarcastic chuckle from him. 

"Oh no, I acknowledged it. I thought it was cute that you cared about a _machine_ , admittedly amusing as well," his words sent a dull throb through your chest. You tried to swallow the sharp lump in your throat, to no avail. 

"This isn't you. This isn't the Connor I know. The Connor I know was the one that brought me coffee every morning, analysed my every move to make sure I didn't hurt myself or fuck up on a case," the warm tear that slipped from the corner of your eye was a stark contrast to the bitter cold of your cheek as you stepped forward, "the Connor I know actually _cared_ about me." 

"Aw, that's so sweet, but guess what, y/n? That Connor is _long_ gone," his grip tightened around the rifle, pressing his cheekbone further into the stock. 

With a shaky hand, you reach for the gun strapped to your thigh. You sniffle as you raise the weapon and point it at him, "step away from the edge, Connor!" 

He raises his head with a mechanical sigh, "you're not gonna shoot me, are you? I thought you cared about me." 

"You're not the Connor I..." your hands start to quiver so much, you nearly drop the gun, "you're just an emotionless machine, you're not the Connor I care about. I won't hesitate to shoot you." 

Connor stands up, slowly turning to face you as he rested the rifle's stock against his hip. His cold, emotionless brown eyes met your teary (e/c) ones. You remembered the countless times you'd looked into his eyes and seen the innocence as he watched you do something he didn't quite understand, the attentiveness as he watched you possibly put yourself in harm's way. But now, all you saw was a hollow, plastic shell of a _man_. As much as you wanted to, _needed to_ , shoot him, you just couldn't. The gun was more of a threat to him and a way to convince yourself that you could pull the trigger. 

"You couldn't shoot me if you tried, y/n. Don't lie to yourself," Connor read you like a book and you cursed him for that. 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Connor," your index finger hovered over the trigger after you pulled the hammer back with a soft _click_. You were obviously bluffing, and he knew that. 

"I'm faster than you and I don't feel pain. You don't stand a chance against me," your knuckles turned white as you gripped the gun even tighter, trying to still your trembling hands. You didn't reply to him, though. 

The android took a step forward, taking the rifle off his hip. You thought you'd won, got him to surrender as he slowly began to place the gun on the ground. But what you did not see coming was him throwing the sniper rifle at you, bringing your guard down as you shielded your head. This gave him the perfect window to charge at you, tackling you to the freezing, snow-covered ground. Both your handgun and the sniper rifle slide across the floor away from the two of you as you brought your knee upwards with all your might, striking Connor in the crotch. It didn't do much, since he couldn't feel a thing, but it gave you a chance to roll him off of you. 

You managed to get a decent punch or two in before he regained his composure, lifting his foot to your abdomen and pushing you away roughly. Gasping and wheezing for breath, you held your stomach as Connor picked you up by the lapels of your coat. He threw you against a grate, your head hitting the metal and causing crimson blood to trickle down your temple. Your fingers just about grasped onto a flimsy piece of grating, ripping it off and chucking it at Connor. Of course, he dodged it and picked you back up. The energy had been knocked out of you completely, rendering you unable to fight back. 

Small grunts of effort bubbled in your throat as you tried to push Connor away and pry his hands off you. It was no use, he had an iron-like grip as he carried you over to the edge of the building. His foot kicked down the railing, allowing him to hold you by the collar and dangle you off the very edge of the roof. Adrenaline coursed through your veins as your hand grasped onto the one holding your collar. You swallowed heavily as you peered down at the snow-lathered ground under you. Your wide (e/c) eyes met Connor's empty brown ones. He held you effortlessly with one hand, stood at a slight angle as he looked down at you. You felt _small_ , _small_ and _weak_ under his piercing gaze. 

Your hand dropped from Connor's, both of your arms held out at your sides, ready for him to drop you off the edge like you were nothing, "moment of truth, Connor. I know you want to let go. _Just do it_." 

His gaze on you was hard, cold and ruthless, telling you everything you needed to know without him having to say a word. _He wanted to let you go, and he wouldn't hesitate._ Your eyes moved down to his throat, where you saw his Adam's apple bop as he swallowed a mouthful of synthetic saliva. 

"Killing you isn't a part of my mission," his voice was so much softer than before, hitting you with a wave of surprise that you didn't allow yourself to make visible. You'd only heard him speak like that to you a few times, and this was one of the times you _most definitely_ did not expect him to use it. 

Just as he was about to pull you back up again, you spoke again, "I thought you were different. I thought you'd open your eyes. Looks like I thought wrong, didn't I?" 

Connor stays silent as you carry on, "I thought you'd see that... that I did more than _care_ about you. I let myself _fall_ for you, Connor. And only now I'm seeing that I made a big mistake by allowing myself to do that." 

"Humans can't control their emotions. That's what one of the many things that makes them so _weak_ and _needy_ ," he used the same soft tone, but you could clearly hear the resentfulness. 

You stayed silent, fighting the tears that formed in your eyes. Connor lifts you up, allowing you to get a safe distance away from the edge. His eyes stayed focused on the buildings overhead, trailing down to where Markus and a few other androids were gathered in a small group. You peer back over your shoulder at him.

Another tear slides down your cheek as you charge at him, pushing him off the edge of the roof before he had the chance to react. A sob wracks your chest as you look down, your eyes settling on Connor's lifeless body. Your fists clench at your sides as you allowed tears to flow freely down your face, seething through your teeth down at the brown haired, brown eyed android as if he could still hear you, "I _loved_ you, you bastard." 


End file.
